Untold Secrets
by jc-1225
Summary: Lies unfold before her. She awakes to know the truth: No one is there. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Untold Secrets

Chapter 1

Summary: Lies unfold before her. She awakes to know the truth: No one is there. Read & Review!

**A/N: This might be a little confusing but if you need any help understanding, please ask and I will be glad to help you out.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! No, seriously, I own nothing.

_I lay on the floor, unsure of my position, unsure of my existence. The floor is cold and hard. I can't see much; everything has gone blurry in my vision. Now, all I see is black, yet, I can still hear. Have I gone blind? Surely not, for if I did I would've felt pain to my eyes before my vision left. What's wrong with me? _"No one loves you; no one ever has." _The voice is familiar and cold; I've been hearing it a lot. I don't know who I am anymore. **"You're no one; you never existed."**_ _Perhaps I am crazy. **"Perhaps? Of course, you are! In fact, you're insane!"** Just shut up already! I don't need your comments!_

_I don't remember anything. I can see a little better now, but I still can't move. "There she is!" I don't think I've heard that voice before. I'm being lifted from the floor. "Is she alive?" That's the same voice as before. it was a man._

"_No, I don't believe so." I know I've heard that one. It's a woman this time. But who?_

"_Let's try the paddles." Paddles? What paddles? Where are we going? Ow! Hey! That kinda hurts! Stop that! **"Haha you're gonna die!"**_ _Shut it! There's a beeping noise. And another. A whole beat of them. "We've got her! She's alive!" She? Who is this she? Are they talking about me? I'm so confused! **"You should be!"** Oh no! There's that annoying voice again! Hey! I can move my eyelids! I can open my eyes! _

_There's a handsome young man standing over me. And a woman too. "Hey, you're awake. We thought we'd lost you." He's Japanese. She's North American, I think. I've seen her before but I don't think I quite know who he is. **"Your son."** You shut up! I'm not listening to you! Wait, he's my son? Since when do I have a son?_

"_Jin," this was the woman again. "Your mother is sick." Maybe he is my son._

"_I know, Michelle, that's why I need your help." Something tells me I shall be seeing them a lot. "Come on mother." He is lifting me again. Where are we going now? My head has fallen to his shoulder and my eyes are closing and all is quiet._


	2. Chapter 2

_When I have awoken, the woman was bandaging me up on my wrist, hand, and leg. And then she put a black dress on me and tried to help me up._

_Just then, the young man walked in the room. "Thanks, Michelle." He put my arm around his shoulder to help me walk. "Come on, Mom, we're going to dinner. I bet you're starving."_

_Now I could move some but I wasn't strong enough yet to hold my own weight. I couldn't speak well, if at all. I could only mumble a few words._

_He sat me down in a chair and then sat in the chair across from me. I looked at the menu as it lay flat on the table._

_Once my order came I could just barely lift my spoon to my lips. I think I managed it pretty well._

"_Mother, you're looking better than you have in days," he smiled._

_I felt I needed to say something back. Gosh, what was his name? **"Jin."**_ _Shut up! "Jin?"_

"_Yes, Mom?" he asked listening as best he could._

"_I…I don't…feel well," my vision was leaving me again. Everything was blurry. There was laughter ringing in my ears. It was laughing at me. **"You're gonna go blind,"** it snickered in my ear. I wanted to cry. **"Cry. Go on, cry."** I almost did. But I stopped myself. I began to fall back and almost out of the chair. Jin must have rushed over and caught me because I felt something lift me from the floor as it barely touched my skin._

_Jin held me with one arm and reached into his pocket with the other. I heard his hand fall onto the table before placing it on my hip to help me walk. That's when I blacked out._


	3. Chapter 3

_Jin hadn't taken me anywhere since our last incident and since then, they've had me in a wheelchair. I can very well push myself and they let me but still Michelle or Jin is with me no matter the circumstances. I guess they don't want me to be lonely._

_I heard a loud clatter of voices as Michelle and Jin walked into the room. "Jin, she shouldn't be going anywhere!"_

"_It won't be for very long! Pray to your spirits if you're so afraid!"_

_I turned my chair around only to see them bickering now in front of me. Michelle sighed. "Alright, but I'm coming with you."_

_It has been a while since I've heard The Voice. **"Oh, so now I'm THE VOICE, eh?"**_ _And when I do, it's not too often._

"_Come on, Mother," Jin smiled. "We're going for a walk." He came up behind me and pushed my chair along the floor. Michelle walked beside him._

_I watched as we walked into a forest and stopped in a clearing._

"_Mom," he paused and looked down at me, but I didn't look at him; I just kept looking off into the distance. "Do you remember this? You and I used to come here a long time ago."_

"_No…I don't….remember." My voice was no longer that of a little girl, no longer full of fear. It sounded as though someone else had spoken in reply to my son._

_I looked back at Jin. His eyes flashed and I saw someone else in him. I knew his look all too well. He looked similar to Jin but his features were a little different. I fell from my chair and onto the ground. My body began to shake violently. It wouldn't stop. I couldn't make it stop. Suddenly all was still. I couldn't move. The Voice's words ringing in my head. **"You're gonna die. Nobody loves you, no one ever has. You're gonna die. They're gonna leave you so the animals can eat your flesh. They'll rip you to shreds. You'll be eaten alive. No one loves you. They'll kill you. You're gonna die."**_ _I closed my eyes tight and screamed into the distance. "No, they love me! Jin loves me! I'm not gonna die! They'll save me! Jin will save me!" Tears streamed down my cheeks and I swallowed hard. Maybe The Voice was right. Maybe They would leave me to die. No. **"Yes."**_ _No. No! NO! Tears fell harder upon my cheeks. I opened my eyes._

_There he was. Jin. My Jin. My son. "Jin," I whispered, looking up at him. "I can't move."_

_He bent down to me. "Don't worry, Mother. It'll be alright." He stroked me forehead as I lay before him crying silent tears. "Michelle went to get help," he whispered back. "You were right; by the way, I do love you, Mom." He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. My arms fell limp below me. I tried to smile but I'm not sure it came out too well. I then decided to rest my eyes for a while._


	4. Chapter 4

_Jin never asked me about the forest. I guess he didn't want anything bad to happen. They said I had to stay inside from now on. _

"_Jin?" I said._

"_Yes, Mother?"_

"_Don't you wanna know what happened?"_

"_What happened, where?" he asked looking into my eyes._

"_**Your boy is so stupid. I bet he gets it from you."**_

_I placed my head in my hand and continued speaking. I was that scared little girl again. "At the forest."_

"_Yakushima Forest?"_

"_The one you took me to."_

"_I...didn't want to ask…"_

"_I know, but I'm better now." I smiled at my son._

"_Okay, so what happened?"_

"_I looked at you and saw someone else. I know who it was now. Kazuya Mishima." Jin's hand balled up into a fist as I spoke to him. "It startled me and brought back things that didn't need to be brought back."_

"_May I hear of it?"_

_I shook my head, "No. I don't want you to know." Tears filled my eyes and fell silently down the side of my face. **"Why shouldn't he know? You don't want him to know how you were raped and almost killed?"** Tears started to fall faster. "Jin, how long have I been like this?"_

"_Been like what? In a wheelchair? Not very long."_

"_No, I mean, how long have I been having instances where I freak out and it looks as though I'm crazy?"_

"_Recently…You took care of me for fifteen years. I think it's my turn to take care of you now." Jin smiled._

"_Fifteen years? Fifteen years and now I'm like this?" I sobbed quietly. "I don't have control over my body anymore. My thoughts. The voices in my head. They won't stop. I can't make them stop. I'm helpless. Nothing I can do." **"That's right." **"It laughed at me. It always does. It helps me and then it destroys me."_

_Jin lifted me in his arms. "Come on, Mother, enough talk. It's time to sleep now." He carried me into the room and Michelle turned on the light by my bed. I don't like the dark. At first I did. Everything gets stronger in the dark. Louder. The voices are all I hear in the dark. The demons attack me in the dark. I don't like the dark._

_Michelle turned off the big light and left the room. Jin walked up to my bedside and kissed my forehead and tucked the blankets around me. "Good night, Mom." He closed the door behind him, leaving a sight in my eyes of him smiling back at me. His face flashed to the one of the older man I'd seen in Jin at Yakushima Forest. It still haunted me but I passed it through my mind so as not to bother Jin and Michelle._


	5. Chapter 5

_I strolled alone, through the halls of this place, still not sure what to call it. A hospital? A nursing home? A mental institution? Those last words lingered in my mind as they almost made me gag._

_Jin and Michelle were still asleep. It was the middle of the night. I never had the chance before to roam the halls and exploring the building by myself. _

_I guess it is a laboratory, cleared of all its contents so that I could live in here._

_I pushed open a door and wheeled into the room._

_A human girl sat before me, in a chair on wheels. Her chair looked identical to mine. As I strolled closer so did she. Her hair was black. Black strands of hair fell into my own face. Her eyes were a gorgeous green color. A color I couldn't explain. She was dressed in a black nightgown, just as I was. Did I know this girl? _

_A strange figure appeared behind her. It was that of a wolf with golden eyes. The girl's eyes turned the same shade of yellow and didn't change back right away. The wolf looked as though it was made of plasma, quite hard to describe._

_It laughed at me. And so did the voice. But the girl stayed silent staring in my direction._

_I stood and reached to touch the girl. My hand was so close to touching hers when It left. It vanished. But the girl stayed there, hand outstretched, her eyes returning to their brilliant green hue. I placed my hand against hers. She was cold. I didn't move my hand away._

_The door burst open and bright white light shined through. It did on her side of the room as well. Someone stood in her doorway, but she didn't look back. I felt the presence of someone on m side as well but I still face the girl._

_The figure walked closer to her and I heard footsteps behind me. The figure came into view but I couldn't yet tell who it was. The girl wasn't scared, but I was scared for her. He approached her, cautiously. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. And someone on hers too. And I saw that it was Jin behind her. I jumped. So did she. She seemed to be mimicking me._

"_Mother," Jin said. "What are you doing up?" A head rested on my shoulder. I looked away from the girl and saw the face of my son next to me. "It's late. You should be in bed."_

_Finally, I spoke, "Who is she, Jin?"_

_Jin smiled, "She is your reflection. Isn't she beautiful?"_

_I didn't answer._

_My eyes slowly closed, disappointed. Everything went black._


	6. Chapter 6

_Darkness surrounded me. Dark were the spirits that caressed me in the night. I lay there, whimpering. My body felt lifeless. As though I couldn't move. But I didn't want to move, so I barely did. The only thing moving was my stomach. Up and down, it went. Barely moving, barely breathing. I wished Jin was by my side. His strong voice chasing away the darkness. The evil that was surrounding me. I don't like the dark._

_I had tried to ask Jin to stay but I didn't know how. I couldn't form the words. Ever since he left for the second time, I cried. I cried out in my head, with no answer but that of The Voice. **"I can see why you're afraid. It's because in the darkness you will fade. That you and I both know. Only the darkness will let the sprits come. The spirits that will devour your flesh. We don't know of time. But we both know it will happen. It will come."** More whimpers passed from my lips and to shut myself up, I closed my eyes and pretended not be afraid, not to be paranoid, not to be listening. I'm not good at pretending._

_My attention was brought back to my reflection. The picture of her still in my head. But who was that creature the stood beyond her? Why did it come? What was her name? Did she even have a name? What is _my _name? **"What makes you think you have a name? Jin calls you Mother. Why would anyone else matter?"** The Voice is being kinder than usual. Usually It talks mean to me. Somehow tonight was different._

_Michelle never really called me anything. Where did she go when she was not with me and Jin? I hadn't seen her much since Yakushima._

_Hours passed and no sleep came. I only lay there, whimpering in the night. Whimpering until the sun arose yet still I lay there, trembling and whimpering, though my voice rasp. I was happy and grateful to see my son when morning came._


	7. Breathe No More

_Chapter 7: Breathe No More_

_Lately, Jin has been letting me go into the mirror room. Normally he goes in too, hoping I don't notice. But today, he left me in there, alone, with the girl. He would come back every five minutes to check on me and ask me if I needed anything. I would always reply by shaking my head and uttering the word, "No." but I _did_ need something. I needed him to hold me, hold me tight; just to cradle me in his arms for a while._

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long**_

_They always laughed at me; The Wolf and The Voice, laughed for not have the courage to tell him what I needed. But she didn't laugh. She just stood there, staring. Jin had said she was in the mirror. I was building my strength, saving it to free her. They don't know that I don't need my wheelchair anymore, but I'm not going to tell them. I will show them._

_I've always stood at the mirror. Now I stand in front of the mirror yet again. But this time, I'm not just looking. This time, I'm gonna do something about that girl behind the glass. Jin told me that the girl behind the glass is me but how could it be me if I'm right here. Surely I can't be in two places at once._

_**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side**_

_I lifted my arm gently, slowly. It crashed into the mirror's face. The mirror was cold, at first, but I didn't feel the cold but only for a second. After, I only felt pain. The pieces that broke off were scattered all around me. I was glad I had moved my chair back._

_**Oh, the little pieces falling shatter**_

_I couldn't see the girl's face, my face. I looked down at the pieces as if expecting parts of her face to be on them. I didn't. Where did she go? Had she left me? Could she leave part of herself with me?_

**_Shards of me, too sharp to put back together, too small to matter_**

_I looked down at my hand. Blood trickled from where the glass hit. I'm sure Michelle will have it bandaged latter. I closed my eyes, still feeling the pain in my hand. It was an interesting feeling. It hurt but I kind of liked the hurt as I had once liked the dark. Perhaps someday I will change my mind on this too._

_I couldn't see her face but I could see her body and parts of her face, especially if I moved to the side. She would follow me. I moved my body to the right until I saw half of her face. I touched her cheek with the tips of my fingers on my left hand. As I ran my fingers over her face, I felt the pieces starting, trying to shed from the rest of its body. One piece did escape from the mirror, but did not end up on the floor where I had expected it to. It went into my finger. _

_**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces, if I try to touch her**_

_More blood came. I closed my eyes, knowing the pain would stop, if I could make it stop, will I to stop. Still the pain pieced me and blood leaked more with every touch of her cold glass skin._

_It became hard to breathe when I looked at the blood. But I knew I had more flowing within myself rather than the red that was touch the air. I drew another breath. I knew that I could. I believed I could._

_**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well**_

_I knew she could never accept the way I am, the way I am now. No, Michelle was never around .Only Jin was. I knew Jin loved me. I don't think Michelle does. Michelle doesn't do much for me or with me. I miss her._

_**And yet again, you refuse to drink like a stubborn child**_

_I turn my back to the mirror and sat up against it, to the right of the spot where it had shattered. I folded my knees in and hugged them to my chest, taking my head in my hands. Blood was getting on my face, I knew, but I didn't much care._

_I don't remember a time when I wasn't like this. A time when I was like all the other mothers, caring and loving and taking care of my son. Jin is the one taking care of me. I don't remember when I didn't hear Its Voices or Its laughs and jeers. A time when I'd had a man at my side other than my son._

**_Lie to me; convince me that I've been sick forever_**

_When these Voices go away, then will I understand everything? Will my brain register all that happened or will it still not function properly? I can't imagine, not hearing anything but my own thoughts. I don't know how to care for Jin, let alone myself. I don't know how to do anything for myself. I feel so helpless. The Voice told me that I am helpless and that I already know._

_**And all of this will make sense when I get better**_

_Jin had told me that my reflection is what I look like to him. To Michelle. He told my that he loves me. He told me that, to him, I'm beautiful. I don't know why he told me. Did he tell only to see how gullible I am? To see if I believe him? Or does he really feel that way? I barely know my son. I barely know myself. I know myself, but I don't know who I am. I've never thought to ask._

**_I know the difference between myself and my reflection I just can't help but to wonder, which of us do you love?_**

_Out of nowhere a voice called to me. Jin. "Mother," I looked up to see the shock on his face. He ran to embrace me, to pull me from the floor by my left hand, where there was less blood. Jin hugged me. "What happened?"_

"_It doesn't matter now. It's done." The scared girl was gone. I look to the mirror. Streaks of blood lay on my face, my right, Jin's left. My hand was still dyed with blood and the first finger on my left hand carried a few drops._

"_Let's go clean you up," Jin said, heading towards the wheelchair._

_I took a step and touched his shoulder with my left hand so as not to get blood on his shirt. "Jin. No." He turned to look at me and I stepped toward him._

_It had taken up my nights for a few weeks. I practiced walking while Jin slept, seeing as how I couldn't sleep anyway. The darkness kept me awake. I would fall and get back up and I would fall again. But it was all worth it in the end._

_After a few minutes of excitement from Jin, we walked to get a washing rag to clean my hands._

_That night Michelle took out the glass._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A/N: I took out the choruses because I didn't think they were important but the song is that of **Breathe No More **by** Evanescence.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A few days later, I woke and Jin wasn't there. Michelle came to get me up, as Jin always does. "Jin went out on business. He didn't say where." I knew where. He didn't say anything about it but I knew._

_I followed Michelle into the other room. She left me sitting on a chair as she went to make tea for the both of us. While she was gone, I walked over to Jin's room. Letters lay on his bed where he'd read them. They weren't addressed or signed but I knew he knew. They were mine. And I knew who'd written them._

_I pulled the letter from the top of the stack, the one he'd been reading. I knew what it said but I reread it anyway._

I'm sorry for what I did. Please don't tell him. He will be angered if he knows. I'm sorry I left. I didn't want him to know me. He won't like what I am. Fifteen years I've spent thinking. And all I can think about is our son.

_Jin was gone. Gone to find his father. I could hear him yelling, "What did you do to my mother? What is it that you don't want me to know?" His father didn't even know his name. I didn't want Jin to know what he did to me. Not yet. Even if I wanted him to know, I don't know how I'd tell him. It would be better if Kazuya did. But he wouldn't and if he does, he won't give all the details. **"That wasn't where Jin went."**_

_I walked back into the room and Michelle had already brought the tea. "I was just about to look for you." She smiled her warm smile as she patted the chair next to hers, motioning for me to sit down._

"_**He went to get away from you. You're too much responsibility for him. He hates you. Michelle wants to leave, too. And she will, when she feels she can get away."**_

"_Onegai, shut up!" This time I said it out loud, for the first time. Michelle looked at me in confusion and concern. "Gomen nasai, Michelle." I felt my face go red. 'Onegai, leave me alone!' Causing me so much trouble! It won't go away!_

"_What happened?" Michelle asked._

_I could only utter two words. "The Voice." Michelle nodded her head and leaned over to hug my shoulder. "Michelle? Do you think I will be like this forever?"_

"_I don't know. I'm not the one to say. But I hope with all my heart that you won't have to. I pray it to the spirits every night."_

_I didn't like the sound of spirits. They reminded me of the dark. But she made them sound good._

_I waited patiently all day for Jin to come home. But he didn't come._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Onegai------ Please_

_Gomen Nasai---- I'm sorry_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. Chapter 9

_A man came to see me a few days later. Jin still hadn't come back. "Are you here to tell me something about Jin?"_

"_No," he replied. He wore a white lab coat with the words 'Doctor Troy, Psychiatric M.D.' written on the front. "I'm here to ask you a few questions and check your health. To see why you're hearing these voices." His voice was calm and gentle. He took a piece of paper from a folder he'd been carrying. "It says here that you told Michelle the voice laughs at you and calls you names."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_And what kinds of names does it call you?" Dr. Troy stared at me, waiting for an answer._

"_Most of the time, It doesn't call me anything. It only laughs in my face, kicks me while I'm down." I closed my mouth, the corners curving down, closed tightly._

"_But when it does call you names, what does it call you?" he asked again._

"'_Bitch, whore, slut; you should be dead, everyone hates you anyway.' Heard It this morning, the last time It spoke to me." Tears welled up in my eyes, wanting to fall. But I pushed them away._

_Michelle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Honey, I'm sorry." Her voice seemed sympathetic. **"She doesn't care for you; no one does. That's why Jin left."**_

"_That's not true!" I stood from my seat, tears streaming slowly down the side of my face. I sat back down, cupped my head in my hands. "That's not true," I sobbed._

_Dr. Troy spoke, "What's not true?"_

"_Yes, it is." I stared. "'That's why Jin left.' Jin left because of me. He doesn't care. She doesn't care." I felt Michelle's hand on my shoulder again._

"_That's not true," I heard her voice say._

_I brushed my hand against my shoulder, knocking her hand off it and stood up. "No! It's true!" I yelled, turning towards her. She brought her hand close to me and I shoved it away. "Don't touch me!" I ran, sobbing. No idea where I was going. _

_I found myself in a corner, in the mirror room. Angry tears streaked my face. I needed Jin, my savior, my son. He was the only one who could comfort me. But he didn't care. He didn't._


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't know how long I sat there. I think I fell asleep crying. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up. Jin was standing in the doorway. I tried to get up but he bade me to sit back down. I wanted to embrace him, tell him what they told me. I wanted to tell him everything. Jin sat down next to me and held me to him. He spoke to me softly asking me what happened. After I told him, he just looked at me and started to get up. My cheeks felt stiff from the tears that stained them. He pulled me to my feet._

"_Come on, it's time for bed." He let go of me and walked out of the room. Just as he did, he turned back and looked at me, I stood at the mirror. "Coming, Mother?"_

"_Yeah, give me a minute." Jin walked out and didn't look back. Darkness enveloped me once again._

_I watched as the eyes of my reflection changed from green to gold. The wolf appeared behind her. I was afraid to look back, afraid It wouldn't be there or I wouldn't see It. I kept staring at my reflection in the mirror. Suddenly I flew backward and against the wall. I sat there gathering my strength but I couldn't find any. It laughed at me. I knew that It was controlling me. My head hit the other wall. I was in the corner, the opposite one I was at before._

_Jin ran into the room and over to me. I was weak. "Jin," I whispered. "Help me." He reached out his hand and I moved my arm to grab it but my hand flew up and slapped the side of his face. "It wasn't me."_

"_I know." Jin picked me up and carried me out of the room. He held my hand and laid me in bed next to him. I guess he thought it was really bad. _

"_Jin? You love me don't you?" I asked trying to reassure myself._

"_Yes and I will never leave you, doushitemo." He kissed my cheek._

_No matter what….._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Doushitemo---No matter what_


	11. Chapter 11 LAST

_Jin found me in his room some days later. I'd come across a picture of him and a woman I didn't recognize. She wore a headband and a white shirt. I thought she looked somewhat familiar but maybe I'd seen her in some other place or maybe another picture. She and Jin were laughing. I wish I could be like that, happy as if nothing bad had ever happened to me._

_Jin stood in the doorway, he hadn't said anything to acknowledge his presence but I could feel that he was there. "Who is she?" Jin smiled and sat next to me on his bed._

"_That would be my mother, Jun Kazama." Jun Kazama. So that was my name. I look so much different now. I wonder what happened. But I know what happened. Kazuya Mishima. Jin snapped me out of my thoughts. "It was taken before the accident."_

_The accident. "What happened anyway?" I'd forgotten. I don't think I ever really knew._

"_We're not quite sure of the details but we think that our house, yours and mine, caught fire in Yakushima. I never thought you'd be one to be afraid of fire." He chuckled softly._

"_Afraid of burning," I corrected. "Was it set intentionally?"_

"_Don't know. Maybe. But who would deliberately set fire to a kind person's home?" Jin looked at me as though he didn't know the answer._

"_How did things go with him anyway?" I asked._

"_What?"_

"_Your father."_

"_Oh. He refused to tell me anything."_

"_So you fought him." I looked at him, waiting._

"_I tried, yes." He shook his head slightly. I knew what he meant. He'd lost. "How did you know, anyway?"_

"_I found the letters." I smiled. Jin smiled back. "Well, I'm glad you came back, Jin. I needed you."_

_He rose and walked over to me, hugging me to his chest. "I know, Mother, I know." After a few more moments, he let go. "So, are you ready?"_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_Michelle and I are taking you to dinner."_

"_Are you sure that will be okay?" I asked, a little nervous._

"_Yeah, you'll do fine. He held my hand and we left the room. I found a white dress and the headband I'd worn in the picture. Before the accident. I sighed as I stepped into my high-healed shoes. Hopefully I was ready for this._

_And I was. It had said nothing as I spoke with Michelle and Jin. I had stayed strong. I had been normal. As normal as was possible; as normal as I could ever get. But I know I'll hear from It later. I always did. But I made it a point not to hurt Jin with my pain._

_And hopefully, one day, Jun Kazama would be free of the deathly curse that controls my mind. That I would, one day, be just like everyone else._


End file.
